Awes-kon-wa
Awes-kon-wa, or the Wren of Fae,' '''is originally an Abenaki legend, however related to the Mohawk tribes. She is based off the Northern American Winter Wren, and is discretely an important role to the awakening of many Native American legends. Her powers are limited compared to other Native American legends, for she is mostly only capable of healing lethal wounds, and also is known for her agility. Awes-kon-wa is responsible for helping three of the eagle spirits, Kisosen, Psonen and Wakiya, in finding the fourth eagle - Wad-zoo-sen, who was tied and left in a crevice by Gluskabi. She is also roleplayed by Aquila as a second character. Her Story The story, made solely by Aquila (No actual known Native American story about Awes-kon-wa exists) goes as follows. ''"Do they need me?" ''I'd ask Hummingbird, who was hasting to find a flower that she hasn't already visited as I talked to her. "Who?" she asked, her fairy-like wings emitting a buzzing noise that was almost like a fly. Anyone could confuse her for one, of course - female hummingbirds are not as beautiful as males, for some reason Father Sky decided to make it that way. ''"The tribe. No casualties have occurred recently..." '' "Well, where will you go if they do not need you anyway? Oh, you are a healer bird! Of course they need you! Just not... now," I sighed. I knew she was right, but how long would that be and by then, would I be replaced? "Found it!" Hummingbird exclaimed as I jumped. ''"Found what? A solution?" '' "No silly, a flower!" ''"Can you take your mind off flowers for one second..." "Cannot. Flapping these little wings everyday is hard work." I sighed again. Why had Father Sky make hummingbirds so needy? I heard Hummingbird scream, and rushed over to help. As I got closer I heard warning calls. They were not like any other, though, and the voice of the creature was cracking, obviously out of thirst. It was a juvenile golden eagle. "Who is silly now, Hummingbird? He is hurt! Injured, mind you Juvenile, eagles are really not that scary! Besides, you ARE a hummingbird. What can he do?" ''Hummingbird gave me a glare - not that her glares are very frightening, either. "Women," the eagle said. I gave him an apologetic look, and without a word, emptied my mind and channeled it to direction of the Earth. A light then shrouded both me and the eagle. It gave both of us a good feel whenever I did it. Of course, healing someone is not very nice when it hurts. "Let me show you something," he said, as he shuffled himself on his feet. Again, in silence, I followed him as Hummingbird decided to stay. I followed him to the top of a snowy mountain, where I noticed we were standing on a giant jet mineral. ''"How did this get here?" ''I asked. I have never seen this before. "Pseudo. Those are feathers," he replied. At that, I gave a wild, scared look and flew, hiding behind him. ''"What on Earth '''from'?" I shook. What giant feathered beast was that thing?! "Do not worry, she is not ready to awaken yet! We are safe. Even if she did wake up, she is friendly, only a bit crabby at first until she fully retains her power." ''"That did not answer my question... Although it relieves me to know. What is it, again?" "She is the Thunderbird, Wakiya. And she, is a she, not an it. Respect her. She does not yet know where she is and she has not awoken once before. She does not even know she is the Thunderbird right now. Although, I would expect a young one like you to not know this." "So... why ARE we here?" He looked solely in the distance, where he. but I did not, saw a bald eagle soaring. He then glanced at the sunset. "That is bad for your eyes," I told him. The eagle glared at me and gave me a look that basically said, 'shut up.' I could tell I was being annoying. He continued to stare at the sun, and wondered, seriously. Does staring at the sun not hurt? It is pretty bright. He then softly sang, "Secret sign, shadows in the moonlight, Clandestine, flashes of a pale white, Climb the highest peaks of history," '' He flapped his wings and soared high above me, just below the clouds. He looked in all four directions, then at the rising moon and the setting sun. It is as if he shifted time, for in a flash of light, it was once again morning. What had he done? I looked up again, but in his place a rather huge adult golden eagle, his eyes flaming and surrounded by an aura of his very own sunfire. ''"Kisosen!" ''I called out to him. ''"It is you!" he smirked at me and landed. I was very tiny in comparison, I realised, and I was in awe of the figure that stood here. He taught me many things, Kisosen, he was my mentor. Little did I know I was to meet Wakiya in several centuries, when Paloma would arise, and that would also be my undoing. As it is now as I tell this story. He taught me all about the other eagles, Psonen, Wakiya and Wad-zoo-sen. Psonen, Wad-zoo-sen and Kisosen tried their best to hide Wakiya until they were ready for her. They pretty much succeeded, as I did ''confuse her for a giant lump of jet stone at first. What he did not know was that a Winter Wren journeyed up to the top of the mountain and saw me, perched on top of a pine tree. It was difficult for him to get up there and it took him about an hour, but he did it. He greeted me with a shy nod. Little did I know that later he would be my mate. And now I have a daughter. Not that I will have the opportunity to name her, since a giant hawk talon is about to crush and kill me. But somehow, I know she will meet and befriend the Thunderbird as I have. Maybe she will even teach my daughter. I hope so, she is very wise now that Kisosen has informed and mentored her. Disappearance A short time after Pamola resurrected and destroyed Wakiya, Awes-kon-wa left her daughter and disappeared, eventually revealing to be following Aquila's fifth form, Eaglekit. Her final story was as follows: ''From the moment you were born, I knew you were something special. You were destined for something and you will find that out in the future. By the time you read this, I will be gone - seek Kisosen afterwards, he will mentor you as he did to me. We watched her, together. You once saved her from the clutches of Umbra, and released the darkness from her soul. For that I am grateful. We watched her die together. Her final moments were to save us all - her legion friends, her people, her fellow legends. She saved us as a world, although she died in immense pain, she died a warrior. When I saw her dead body lay there, I could hardly believe what I was seeing. We both desperately screamed in pain and grief. All the legends we know came, and her past forms - Hiawatha came, Psonen, Wudchowsen and Kisosen came, Ikhswenhsa:kweks, and Aquila. She will be dearly missed. However, I still have my duties to the Thunderbird and I must leave you to complete them. I am, from the bottom of my heart, sorry. Konnorohnkwa, my daughter. Category:Aquila